I saw you in my dreams last night
by NotAFairytaleWriter
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde el primer tour mundial de los Jonas Brothers y ya dos de ellos se casaron al igual que su bajista Greg Garbowsky. No seria gracioso recordar como pasaron algunas cosas mientras estas con tus amigos? como Greg y Sol se conocieron?
1. Buenas Noches

_**¡Hola a Todos! (:  
**_

**Esta nove, esta escrita inspirada en una de mis mejores amiga que ama a Garbo. Espero que les guste :D  
**

_**Dejen reviews queridos lectores asi sean criticas, o elogios o lo que sea. Se los agradecería mucho, no hay nada mejor para una escritora (en proceso) que recibir comentarios. Se los agradecería mucho, así me ayudan a mejorar.**_

**xoxo, Star**

* * *

**1. ~*~BUENAS NOCHES ~*~**

- ¡Un cuento para dormir papi! –gritó mi pequeña Halley desde su cama donde estaba sentada.

- Sí papi. – la siguió su primito desde la cuna del lado; no pude evitar reír cuando me dijo "papi".

El hijo de Joe solo sabía decir "sí papi", "no papi", "sí mami", "no mami"; siempre me robaba una sonrisa cuando nos llamaba a mí, a Nick o a Kevin "papi"; y a Marisol o a Irene mami; más risa aún con Irene quien es todavía solo la novia de Nick.

- ¡Kyle! El no es tu papi, es mío – Halley se había puesto celosa de nuevo. Me reí por su reacción y la abrasé.

- Princesita, ya sabes que Kyle no puede decir mucho. No lo presiones.

- Yo sé papi –dijo sonriendo – yo si soy niña grande. –Le sonreí.

- Sí mi amor; tú con tus 5 años eres una niña grande, pero Kyle tan solo tiene once meses.

- Yo le voy a enseñar a que te diga tío, así como yo le digo al tío Joe.

Halley es mi pequeña. Es muy hermosa, tiene el hermoso cabello oscuro y liso de su madre y tiene mis ojos, o al menos eso es lo que Marisol y Laura dicen siempre. Joe, Nick y Kevin solo dicen: "es igualita a Sol, su viva imagen." Tiene cinco añitos, de hecho los cumplió el día de hoy, por eso es que Kyle se está quedando con nosotros. Joe, Kevin y Nick hicieron un vuelo desde New York donde tenían una entrevista, Laura voló desde Texas así como Irene; y Danielle desde New Jersey para poder vernos todos para el cumpleaños de Halley. Todos mis amigos la adoran, Ryan, Christa, John y Caroline igual. Han pasado 7 años desde el primer gran tour mundial que hicimos junto con los Jonas Brothers y aún así siguen siendo una de las 10 bandas más escuchadas en el mundo. Joe se casó hace ya dos años y Nick esta apunto de dar el gran paso; quiso tomarse su tiempo, él siempre tan serio. Kevin y Danielle están más que felices con sus dos pequeños que están pasando sus vacaciones con sus abuelos en casa en Texas.

- Papi, ¿y la historia? – me preguntó Hall; gracias a dios porque yo ya estaba divagando en mis pensamientos.

- ¡Ah claro!

- Papi –dijo entre sollozos Kyle desde la cuna.

- Sí, sí, historia. – lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo acosté en la cuna cubriéndolo con la cobija. - ¿Y qué quieren que les cuente?

La puerta se abrió y Joe entro.

- ¡Garbowsky! ¡Hall! ¿Qué hacen? –dijo acercándose a la cuna viendo que Kyle había vuelto a pararse y lo llamaba con los brazos como buscando un abrazo.

- Halley y Kyle quieren una historia; aunque creo que Kyle solo repite lo que dice Halley – me reí.

- ¿Quién es mi pequeño campeón? – dijo Joe tomando a su hijo en brazos.

- Papi. – contestaba el pequeño.

- ¿Y qué les vas a contar Garbo?

- No lo sé, Halley aún no decide. –dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

Joe se sentó en la cama de Halley y le susurró algo; al instante, mi pequeña puso una sonrisa pícara en su cara y me vio con sus ojos bien abiertos. Se notaba que me iba a pedir algo que la había emocionado.

- A ver… dime que te dijo el tío Joe que te cuente…

- Papi, quiero que me cuentes como conociste a mami. – miré a Joe quien me miraba divertido.

Como conocí a Sol es algo que jamás olvidare. Fue un día muy especial, loco y raro para mi.

- Bueno… todo empezó hace siete años… - dije haciendo memoria.

- ¡Esto se va a poner bueno! – exclamó Joe sentándose en un sofá de la habitación aun cargando a Kyle quien se estaba durmiendo.

- Conocí a tu mamá cuando estábamos de gira por el mundo, fue la primera gira. La conocí en México, ¿te acuerdas cuando visitamos a tu abuelita hace unos meses? ¿En Veracruz?

- Sí papi. –asintió Halley.

- Bueno cerca de allí, hay una ciudad llamada Monterrey. Ahí teníamos programado un concierto para el mes de octubre. Fue un largo viaje desde Los Ángeles y yo estaba bastante cansado cuando bajamos del avión. Unos carros nos llevaron directo al hotel en donde logramos pasar entre todas las fans. Estuvimos algunas horas descansando junto con tu tía Christa y tu tío Ryan mientras tus tíos Nick, Joe y Kevin estaban en una rueda de prensa. Luego después de un buen rato de estar esperando calló la noche y salimos a cenar cerca del hotel. Y luego vimos un arcade cerca y decidimos ir a jugar un rato. Ahí vi a tu madre, ella se me quedó viendo y se acercó y me dijo que me había visto en sus sueños y que me amaba. Yo le dije que yo también la amaba y desde ese día empezamos a salir juntos. Ella empezó a volar a los conciertos aquí en Estados Unidos y luego después de un año, año y medio nos casamos. Y ahora estamos aquí. –dije con una sonrisa.

- Papi – me dijo seria – no eres tan bueno como mami contando historias. – Tomó su cobija y se cubrió dándome la espalda. – No dijiste nada bonito. ¿Qué jamás has visto una película de Disney?

Joe estalló a carcajadas viéndome; lo miré buscando ayuda.

- Halley, no es novedad. Tu papá jamás fue bueno contando historias – y rió. – Que duermas bonito. – Puso a Kyle en su cuna y miró su reloj. – Es algo tarde será mejor dejarlos dormir.

Ambos salimos del cuarto, apagamos la luz y entre cerramos la puerta.


	2. Recordando

**2.~*~RECORDANDO ~*~**

Ambos salimos del cuarto, apagamos la luz y entre cerramos la puerta.

- ¿Y desde cuando Sol se te acercó y te dijo que te había visto en sus sueños y que te amaba? Yo recordaba ese día de una forma muy diferente. – se reía Joe mientras bajábamos las escaleras a la cocina donde estaban las cuatro chicas y los otros dos hermanos.

- ¿Ya se durmió Kyle, Joey? – preguntó Laura al vernos bajar; era gracioso que después de todo lo siguiera llamando Joey.

- Chicos, no me van a creer esto. - Gritó Joe por toda la sala; corrí para hacerlo callar pero se me escapó. – Halley le pidió a Garbo que le contara como conoció a Sol y el le dijo que la conoció en un arcade, que ella lo vio, le dijo que lo había visto en sus sueños y que lo amaba.

Todos en la sala se rieron.

- A mí me contaron una historia diferente. – dijo Danielle mientras ayudaba a Sol a poner todo en la lavadora de platos.

- Si Greg, ¿Cuándo pasó eso? Creí que tú eras el que había dicho esa frase usada. – rió a carcajadas Sol.

- ¡Oye! No es ninguna frase usada. –dije como si fuera un adolescente algo apenado.

- Tú si cuentas unas historias Garbo. – Kevin me dio unas palmaditas en la espalada.

- Sol, pensándolo… jamás nos contaste con lujo de detalles como conociste a Garbo. – dijeron Laura e Irene juntas. – ¿Por qué no nos cuentan?

Sol salió de la cocina acompañada de Dani y se sentó en el sofá de la sala junto a mí, mientras Dani se sentaba con Kevin y Joe se unía a Laura, Irene y Nick.

- ¿Y quién contara la maravillosa historia? – preguntó Nick.

- ¿Por qué no tu? – le sugirió Irene.

- Ja, ja. No. Esto tiene que ser contado por Sol o Garbo nosotros estaremos ahí solo para comentarlo; créeme –antes de que dijera algo – necesitan los comentarios.

- Entonces que tal si empezamos por que cada uno nos cuente que hacían antes de conocerse para entender como fue. – sugirió Laura.

- Que empiece Sol. – la siguió Dani.

Sol se acomodó bien en el sofá y se soltó el cabello corto, poniéndose cómoda.

- A ver… Ese día yo estaba todavía en la prepa, como saben, allá es algo más largo que aquí terminar. Y mis compañeros me habían metido en un lio con un examen de física; y la directora terminó suspendiéndonos a toda la clase porque según ellos habíamos tomado una foto del examen. Tonterías; yo no hago trampa. La cosa es que mi madre me creyó, ella sabía que yo no tuve nada que ver; así que no me castigó.

- ¡Sol era rebelde! – añadió Joe para darle ritmo a la historia.

- Ja,ja. Bueno nos suspendieron una semana así que mi tío nos invito a mí y a un par de amigas a ir a Monterrey. Y en realidad, no se nos ocurrió mejor forma de pasar una injusta detención que divirtiéndonos en Monterrey dejando a Veracruz y sus problemas. Estuvimos dos días hasta que la gente empezó a enloquecer, al parecer los Jonas habían llegado a la ciudad.

- Diles Sol, diles. –sonrió malignamente Nick.

- Está bien. –Respondió ella algo apenada.- En esa época a mí me gustaba Joe así que me emocioné en conocerlos, claro que encontraba a Garbo bastante simpático. Esa noche unos amigos nos invitaron a cenar a un centro comercial y fuimos gustosas con una gran mancha de gente y la pasamos de maravilla. Luego de un rato empezamos a aburrirnos y Amparo sugirió que fuéramos a jugar a un arcade.

- ¡STOP! – interrumpió Kevin. – Muy interesante Sol pero ahora necesitamos escuchar a Garbowsky y su vida hasta ese momento.

- Ah… como quieran – respondí sin ganas. – Ese día salimos temprano de Los Ángeles y veníamos apostando con Joe y Kevin que tan rápido Nick se podía tomar un Red Bull y la suerte estaba de mi lado, acerté todos los tiempos. Llegamos a Monterrey y en el hotel, apostábamos con Ryan y Christa que canción era la más escuchada en nuestros Iphones y yo volví a ganar. Fuimos a cenar al anochecer y adivine exactamente que era lo que los demás iban a pedir de cenar. ¿La suerte estaba definitivamente de mi lado no creen?

- Sí. Garbo empezó a actuar como si fuera el padre tiempo o algo por el estilo creía que podía predecir cualquier cosa y que podía lograr cualquier cosa que quisiera. – se rieron Kevin y Joe carcajadas.

- Ya Greg; sigue contando por favor. – me dijo Laura mientras golpeaba suavemente a Joe en la cabeza para que se callara; cosa que tampoco había dejado hacer desde que ambos se hicieron "amigos".

- Bueno, ahí decidimos ir al arcade escondiendo a los JB para poder pasar un buen rato. Jugamos varios juegos hasta que reté a Joe a jugar Dance Dance Revolution; usualmente él me ganaba pero teniendo la suerte de mi lado estaba seguro que no podía perder.

- ¿Y qué paso? – preguntó Irene. – ¿Perdiste?

- ¡NO! ¡Al contrario! ¡Le gane! ¿No era más que obvio? Luego pasaron desde Nick hasta Caroline y luego algunas de las personas que se encontraban en el arcade quisieron jugar contra mí. Les gané a todos – contesté antes de que me preguntaran algo.

- Hasta…- empezó Kevin.

- Sí, sí. Hasta que…

- Yo entré a jugar. – me corto Sol.

Todos rieron y me miraron.

- Sí... sí… sí… - acepté sin ganas. – Ella entró y me ganó.

- Entré por que Amparo me empujó pues habíamos reconocido a Garbo y me obligó a retarlo. Y pues le gané; fue algo raro porque parecía que bailaba con dos pies izquierdos después de haber estado tan bien en las rondas anteriores.

- Ja,ja y por que sería… - se reían Joe, Nick y Kevin por lo bajo.

He de admitir que en ese momento tenían razón; no sé si mi suerte se esfumó, de hecho dudo que haya sido eso. La verdad en ese momento me quedé algo… ¿estúpido? Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para mí.

- Todo pasó…

_- ¿Y ahora quién va a tratar de vencerme? –grité en medio del arcade. – ¿Nadie se atreve? – Hice un giro en mis pies y volví a mirar a la gente alrededor.- Es cierto, ya les gané a todos. – reí _arrogantemente_._

_- ¡Ella! – gritó una chica entre el público. ¡Ella puede vencerte sin duda! – decía mientras empujaba a su compañera._

_- A ver por favor, pasa al frente y veamos que tiene tu amiga…- dije burlonamente, _mi ego había crecido demasiado después de haberle ganado a tanta gente_._

_Ahí fue cuando la vi; cuando subió a jugar contra mi y salió entre toda la multitud que nos rodeaba. Sus rasgos sumamente finos y delicados, su hermosa sonrisa, su cabello tan liso y oscuro que contrastaba con su piel pálida. Sus ojos oscuros estaban enmarcados por un par de lentes que se quitó al subir al juego pasándoselos a su amiga._

_- ¿Y tú eres?_

_- Soy Marisol. ¿Y tú eres Greg Garbowsky no?_

_Oh, oh. Nos habían descubierto._


	3. Una visita al pasado

**3.~*~UNA VISITA AL PASADO ~*~**

- Están listas –gritó Nick desde la cocina mientras cerraba el microondas; habían pasado años pero aun no podía hacer popcorn en una olla sin quemar todo. Se unió al grupo de nuevo con Kevin y Joe trayendo algunas bebidas.

- ¡Sin ACT II, no hay película! – exclamaron Sol, Irene y Laura juntas riendo como adolescentes.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijimos en coro los chicos y Dani.

Ellas no pudieron evitar seguir riendo sin razón aparente por un buen rato.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Nick volviendo a su lugar al lado de Irene y abrazándola.

- ¿Qué era todo eso? – preguntó a su vez Joe.

- Yo les explico. – Intervino por fin mi amada esposa. – Es un comercial que pasan en televisión allá; la traducción, porque las palomitas son las mismas.

Todos nos quedamos callados.

- ¿Y por eso se reían? – pregunté.

- Sí. No le des importancia. Son cosas nuestras. Suerte que por ser latinas pensamos igual. Es como un sexto sentido.

- Bueenoooooooooooooo… - dijimos los cuatro chicos en el tono que siempre usábamos para fastidiarlas.

- Sigamos antes de que Sol se desespere y Garbo pague los platos rotos. – rió Dani divertida viendo como me miraba Sol molesta.

- Está bien, está bien – asentí mientras volvíamos a retomar la conversación con palomitas, Red Bull y gaseosa.

- Nos quedamos en…

_- Soy Marisol. ¿Y tú eres Greg Garbowsky no?_

_Oh, oh. Nos habían descubierto._

- ¿Y qué hicieron entonces? – interrumpió Irene de golpe.

- Pues si dejamos las interrupciones, podré contarles lo que pasó. – Todos se quedaron callados y se quedaron mirándome fijamente.-Decía entonces que…

_Que íbamos a hacer no había forma de escapar corriendo; México no era Canadá, si alguien nos veía allí nos perseguirían y quedaríamos expuestos; o peor aun Kevin, Nick y Joe quedarían expuestos y el caos sería total. Miré a Jack quien estaba a mis espaldas en una señal de ayuda pero él parecía estar en el mismo dilema que yo. No quedaba otra solución ni otra salida que hacer lo que ella dijera y tratar de que no revelara nuestra presencia._

_- ¿Hola? – dijo la chica pasando su mano delante de mis ojos._

_- Euh… Sí, ¿en que estábamos?- pregunté confundido pues aún seguía sumergido en mis pensamientos._

_- Te presentabas._

_- Ah. Sí. Claro. Greg Garbowsky. –Susurré. – Pero por favor…_

_- Sí, sí; no le diré a nadie; no haré un alboroto aquí._

_- Gracias… - respondí respirando profundo._

_- Pero…, hay una condición. _

_¿¡Condición?! ¡¿De qué condición hablaría ella?! ¡Ella no podía poner las condiciones! Yo era el de la suerte. No vale. Suerte, me haces trampa. Yo debería ser el que pone las condiciones. Pero… Siempre hay un pero cuando me meto en problemas. El pero es que ella es quien tiene el control ahora. Si no sigo sus condiciones probablemente ella grite aquí mismo que estamos con los Jonas Brothers y se armará un escándalo en este centro comercial._

_- ¿Qué condición?-pregunté implorando que la suerte no me abandonara en estos momentos_

_- Más que una condición es una apuesta en realidad –dijo bastante confiada._

_- Dime…_

_- Si te gano en este juego. Y –hizo una pausa- sé que te voy a ganar. Quiero que me presentes a Joe Jonas. Sé que son buenos amigos, por todo lo de Team Hilario, etc.… - Ambos nos quedamos callados unos instantes. – Conocer a Nick y a Kevin no estaría mal pero ya que mi amiga –señalo a su amiga – y yo adoramos a Joe realmente quisiéramos conocerlo. Así fuera por tan solo 20 minutos._

- Amparo – dijo Joe. – Oh dios… Esos veinte minutos fueron tan raros. – rió.

- Más adelante harás tus comentarios Joe. Deja que Garbo nos acabe de contar esta parte. Luego cuando Sol empiece te le unes.- intervino Luna.

- Prosigo…

_- Pero si pierdes, y sé que va a ser así; nos dejaras ir sin hacer ningún show aquí. ¿Estamos claros? –extendí mi mano para cerrar el trato._

_- Acepto. –dijo ella con una bella sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro._

_- Juguemos entonces – la reté mientras iniciaba el juego. _

_Ella se quedó mirándome con los ojos llenos de luz. Ese momento pasó para mí como en cámara lenta. Exactamente como pasa en las películas. Ella, sonriente, bella, mirándome; luego volteando, cruzando miradas cómplices con su amiga y comenzando a reír. Y yo mirándola, estúpido, sin poder moverme… como si ya hubiera alcanzado el paraíso. Pero mi momento de felicidad fue interrumpida por un chico de gorra y lentes oscuros, detrás de los cual pude reconocer a Kevin que gritaba:_

_¡Amigo! ¡Muévete! El juego ya empezó._

_Volví a la realidad y vi que ya había iba perdiendo esa canción. Así que concentrándome le di a las pocas flechas que quedaban y me quedé viendo la maquina decepcionado cuando se enfocó una A para mi contrincante, seguida de una D para mí._

_Te toca escoger la canción – me dijo Marisol riendo._

_Si claro. –respondí mientras buscaba Take on me en la maquina. _

_Por un segundo la frase que tenia en mente parecía la perfecta para ese momento. Era más que obvio que su amiga era la que adoraba a Joe y que ella me quería a mí y solo hacia todo esto para ganar tiempo para estar conmigo y luego cumplirle el sueño. Además era bella y no lo podía negar. Antes de darle play a la maquina, me acerqué a ella y le dije: "Ya sé donde te he visto antes, te vi anoche… en mis sueños". Sonreí pícaramente esperando una bella sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro y que sus mejillas se tornaran de un intenso carmesí..._

- ¡Intenso color carmesí! – rió Laura.

- ¡Qué humilde! – dijo Luna siguiéndola.

- ¡Tú y la madre Teresa, Greg! – dijeron ellas en coro.

- Otro momento latino. – Dijo Sol mirándome sonriente.- Ahora… en serio que pensabas Gregory – y me dio un beso en la mejilla. – ¡Eres terrible!

- Está bien, está bien. No se burlen. Y ustedes –dije viendo a Nick, Kevin y Joe. – ¡Ni una palabra!

- Está bien – asintieron en coro.

- Sigue Garbo… ¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó Dani en burla.

- Como si no lo supieras ya – dije mirándola reprobante y seguí con el relato.

_Pero en lugar de eso, ella soltó una carcajada. Y solo respondió._

_Esas frases las usaba mi tío hace cincuenta años. – rió y presionó play de nuevo._

_Ok. No fue la mejor idea. _


	4. Y comenzó el juego

_ **4.~*~Y EL JUEGO COMENZÓ ~*~**_

Todos rieron.

- Sol tenía un sentido del humor exquisito. – Rió Dani.

- Bueno Sol, sinceramente, ¡eres lo máximo! ¡Decirle eso a Garbo! – exclamó Luna mientras Sol se ponía roja.

- O sea, ¿como fuiste capaz de verle luego la cara? – Dijo Laura riendo.

- Igual que tu cuando le dijiste a Joe que si no se alisaba el pelo y se lo cortaba se vería más decente. Exactamente igual. – Rió Sol retando a Laura.

- Gracias Sol, ¿tenías que recordármelo? Pasó hace tres años o más y fue porque me sacó de quicio.

-Bueno, Greg no me sacó de quicio pero el que tratara de coquetearme me daba risa.

- Gracias querida, yo también te amo. – Dije sarcástico.

- ¿Y alguien sigue con la historia? – interrumpió Nick.

- Si… Entonces…

_Jugamos Take on me en la que al fin logre hacer algo decente porque de tanto jugar la canción creo que me la sabía de memoria. Terminó la canción B para Marisol, S para mí. Con esto el marcador se ponía parejo y dejaba todo a la última canción. _

_- ¿Quién escoge la última?- me preguntó con una sonrisa. _

_Me quedé mirándola estúpido._

_- Tú, las damas primero._

_- ¿Seguro? Y si te ganó no dirás que no te di la opción de escoger, ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Solo escoge la canción antes de que me arrepienta. – Respondí estúpido y me quedé mirándola mientras ella ponía play y volvía a su sitio._

_- ¡Robert! ¡Robert! – escuché las voces de cinco hombres gritando. Volteé eran Joe, Kevin, Jack, Ryan y John. _

_Cuando me di cuenta había perdido ya diez flechas y Sol me miraba divertida. Me reintegré al juego con el mayor esfuerzo que pude cuando acabo la canción. Todos me miraban inquietos y Amparo le susurraba algo al oído a Marisol sin parar de reír._

_Resultado final:_

_Garbo: B+_

_Marisol: A+ _

- Sol… Creo que jamás te desafiaré a jugar DDR – añadió Laura.

- Deberían haberla visto, se movía con una gracia. – Explicó Joe.

- Y me interrumpen de nuevo… - me quejé- ¿sería demasiado pedir que me den cinco minutos seguidos de habla?

_Había perdido. Yo. El gran Gregory Robert Garbowsky… perdido contra una chica X en un arcade X. Yo, el dueño de la suerte. No era justo. Pero lo peor, había perdido la apuesta. Joe iba a matarme. No había vuelta atrás y… ¿si simplemente huía? Con la seguridad que teníamos Marisol no podría pasar en el hotel o tratar de colarse en el concierto. Si eso había que hacer. Salí corriendo jalando a Nick y a Joe conmigo, Kevin nos siguió discretamente y Jack, John, Ryan y las chicas se perdieron en la multitud. _

_- ¿Qué haces Garbo? – me preguntó Nick._

_- Huyo. Esas chicas saben quienes somos._

_- ¿Y? Sabemos que no huyes por eso. – Dijo Kevin. – Sino no hubieras esperado hasta el final del juego._

_- Pues es que hicimos una apuesta y perdí. _

_- No es de un caballero huir Garbo, más si perdiste una apuesta debes cumplirla. – Me dijo Joe mientras frenaba en seco._

_- ¿Seguro?_

_- Si._

_- ¿Estás 100% seguro Joe? ¿Cuando sepan que apuesta perdí me apoyaran al 100%?_

_- Claro. – Aseguró él._

_- De acuerdo. Pero que conste que lo prometiste Joe._

_Frené en seco y volví discretamente._

_- Te dije que esa gente no es de confiar – dijo su amiga._

_- Pero, el lo prometió. Yo no hice un escándalo como lo prometí. Pero bueno, ¿qué se puede esperar de alguien que usa frases de los sesentas como "Ya sé donde te he visto antes, te vi anoche… en mis sueños" para coquetearle a alguien? _

_- Ejem. – Me aclaré la garganta y ambas voltearon a verme. Cuando me reconocieron se sonrojaron un poco. – ¿Con que de los sesenta no?_

_- Yo… euh… Amparo… - dijo Marisol mirándome y luego mirando a su amiga._

_- No importa. Volví tenía que explicarle a los chicos primero._

_- ¿Entonces vamos a conocer a Joe? – dijeron las dos casi a punto de gritar._

_- Sí logran quedarse calladas, sí._

_Ambas se vieron una ilusión tal que la verdad mis ideas locas sobre Marisol enamorada de mí se habían desvanecido. _

- Sol, ¿En serio no encontrabas a Garbo atractivo? I mean, ¿tanto así te morías por Joe? –preguntó Luna molestándola.

- Ugh… ¡Ustedes si que son de lo peor! –dijo mi amada riendo y lanzándole un cojín a Luna y a Laura.

- Bueno – interrumpió Joe- creo que es hora de que nos repartamos la siguiente parte de la historia. Garbo cuenta hasta cuando llegan al hotel, Nick la escapada, Kevin y Danielle el momento incómodo y Joe cuando ninguno de ustedes estuvo allí… -dijo mi amigo manteniendo una voz de misterio.

- ¡Eres un payaso! Laura cree que eres un payaso… –dijo Laura dándole un codazo y usando la tercera persona tal como él.

- Entonces retomo –dije.

_Fuimos camino al aeropuerto por una vía alterna. Los chicos se fueron en un carro algo viejo y lograron pasar al estacionamiento del hotel diciendo que tenían una reservación para cenar, obviamente esa era la contraseña para avisar que eran ellos. ¿Adivinen a quien se le ocurrió toda la brillante de idea del carro viejo y los disfraces? Exacto. A moi. Ellos entraron y nosotros debíamos seguir una entrada diferente. En la puerta del hotel las chicas gritaban y gritaban sin parar._

_- Cuando cuente hasta tres van a correr hacia la puerta del hotel ¿de acuerdo? – les dije._

_- ¿No será una táctica rara para que nos tomen por fans locas y nos saquen de aquí? –me retó Amparo._

_- La verdad, ni se me había pasado por la mente. Solo hagan lo que les digo._

_Ambas terminaron por asentir con la cabeza mientras Jack y yo nos preparábamos._

_- Uno -comencé._

_- Dos… - me siguió él._

_- ¡Tres!-gritamos al mismo tiempo y los cuatro corrimos hacia la puerta. _

_En segundos un grupo de diez V.I.P. nos tomaron por los brazos y la multitud se calló. Se escuchaban murmuros como "ya viste, trataron de colarse al hotel", "que ilusos", etc… Otra vez mi plan había funcionado. Los V.I.P. nos llevaron dentro del hotel como si fueran a investigarnos cuando nos subimos al elevador solo uno de ellos nos acompaño para no levantar sospechas. _

_- Gracias… Les dije que funcionaría – comenté._

_- Fue bastante… ingenioso… -comentó el hombre mientras las chicas nos veían sorprendidas._

_- Es una táctica para crear distracción y entrar sin que nos reconozcan. Tenemos varias. A veces simplemente nos acercamos a la gente y les hablamos para que parezca que solo somos turistas… -expliqué._

_- Greg… _

_- ¿Qué pasó ahora Jack?_

_- Ya están en el piso de arriba._

- ¡Me toca! –interrumpió Nick con una vivacidad que era extraña en él.

- Que más da… Si así dejan de interrumpir, sigue Nick...

_Todo se iba complicando arriba. Ya habíamos llegado a la suite pero teníamos que ir a la sala de conferencias donde podríamos verlas y escapar en el camino de papá y mamá. Créanme que no fue fácil, todo tuvo que ser perfectamente planeado con diplomacia y credibilidad._

_- Mamá, juro que vi un alíen en la sala de conferencias ayer. Sería perfecto. Sabes como adoro esas cosas. Déjame ir a revisar. Estoy seguro de que sentí una presencia extraña ayer…_

- ¿A eso le llamas diplomacia y credibilidad? – rieron Laura y Luna juntas. - ¿Por qué mejor no le dijiste que se te apareció Elvis Presley y te dijo si querías unirte a su nueva banda?

- Ja, ja… Muy graciosas… - se quejó Nick.

- ¿Es desesperante cuando te interrumpen no?

Luna y Laura me lanzaron pop corn encima.

- ¡Sigue rulis! –dijo Danielle.

_- Nick, no seas ridículo. Si pones un pie fuera de este lugar, dentro del hotel, las fans que se han hospedado van a atacarte apenas cruces la puerta…_

_- Pero…_

_- No._

_- Mamá, son alíens…_

_- Dije que no._

_- ¡Mamá! – Joe entró, plan B. – No vas a creerme pero creo que deje mi pañuelo blanco en la sala de conferencias… ¿Te importa si voy a buscarlo?_

_- Si lo dejaste ayer, ya se lo abran llevado. Usa otro Joseph._

_- Pero mamá…_

_- ¿Qué tienen ustedes con la sala de conferencias?_

_- Nada –nos quejamos ambos._

_- ¡Mamá! – llegó Kevin, plan C. La abrazó. – Mamá no me vas a creer esto, Danielle perdió un arete en la sala de conferencias hace un rato. ¿Puedo ir por él? – preguntó Kevin con esa cara que mi madre adora._

_Resultado deseado al instante:_

_- ¡Claro amor, baja, ve por el arete! ¿No serían esos plateados con el detallito negro? Sería una pena que se perdieran. – Danielle entró en ese momento._

_- ¿Vamos Kevin? _

_- Sí, mamá dijo que estaba bien. – se dieron la mano y se dirigieron a la puerta._

_- ¿Kevin, porque no vas con tus hermanos? Llevan horas desesperados por ir a la sala de conferencias…_

_Claro, a Kevin, su querido Kevin, si le dice que si…_

- No tengo la culpa. Siempre he sido, como decirlo, su favorito… -dijo Kevin riendo.

- Aja, claro… - lo molestó Joe.

- Bueno, es fácil tener favoritos cuando tus otros tres hijos van a un hotel y destruyen una habitación jugando Guitar Hero mientras el "responsable" – Kevin miró a Nick. – cree que es Santana y pierde sus cabales.

- Sigue Kevin, por favor… Quiero llegar a la parte de Amparo – reí.

- Está bien, es cierto que aquí vino el momento algo… Incómodo.

_Bueno de que salimos del cuarto, tratamos lo más que pudimos no ser notados. Nos escabullimos por diferentes lugares y llegamos a la sala de conferencias. Entramos los tres y esperamos, debían llegar en cualquier momento. Garbo no lo había pedido._

_- ¿Y entonces? – pregunté._

_- Bueno supongo que firmaremos un par de autógrafos y listo. – contestó Joe sentándose en una de las sillas._

_Danielle me abrazó y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo rodeaba con mi mano su cintura._

_- Nada de demostraciones de afecto – se quejó Nick y Danielle no pudo evitar reír._

_En ese instante la puerta se abrió y entraron Jack y Garbo seguidos de las dos chicas quienes me miraban con ojos sorprendidos y la boca tocando el piso._

_- ¿Tiene novia? – dijeron casi gritando y mirándose una a la otra._

- Es cierto, solo ahí nos percatamos que habían entrado en no el mejor momento. – comentó Danielle.

- Es verdad, cuando lo dijeron me quedé frio – agregó Kevin.

- ¿Oh, este era el momento incómodo? – preguntaron Laura y Luna al mismo tiempo.

- Yo esperaba algo como a Nick se le cayó el cinturón y lo encontraron en bóxers con la cara de Elmo. –dijo Laura.

- Yo esperaba algo como Joe hablándole al espejo preguntándole "¿quién es el más bello?" –rió Luna.

- ¡Fue incómodo! ¿Tanto tiempo protegiendo nuestra privacidad para que acabara así? Bueno… Sigo…

- Sigue Kevin… - le dije.

_Entonces nos soltamos rápidamente sonrojándonos y Joe nos miró riendo._

_- Kevin, sabemos que amas a nuestra prima pero no crees escándalos con las fans por favor…_

_Buena salvada Joe._

_- Joe, Kevin, Nick, prima… - rio Garbo. – Bueno Joe, ¿te molesta si hablamos un momentito a solas?_

- Yo ya no sé que pasa… Te toca Joe…

- Está bien… Entonces…

_- ¿Te acuerdas que prometiste que me ayudarías? – me preguntó Garbo cuando estuvimos al otro lado del salón mientras las chicas veían atónitas a Nick, Kevin y nuestra "prima" Danielle._

_- Sí, sí. _

_- ¿Aún sigue en pie?_

_- ¡Qué sí, Garbo!_

_- Bueno. Necesito que me ayudes ahora. Ves a las dos chicas. Quieren hablar contigo… a solas._

_- ¿Qué, qué?_

_- Esa fue la condición… Tú lo prometiste… ¡Hasta luego! – Garbo dijo eso salió corriendo llevándose consigo a todos y dejándome con ellas dos._

- ¡Garbo, eres lo máximo! – exclamó Luna chocando cinco conmigo.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Sol, ¿qué pasó? ¡Cuenta! – se emocionó Laura.

- Yo estoy contando la historia –se quejó Joe. – Déjenme continuar esta es mi parte favorita.

_- ¡Ho…la! –dije lo más tranquilo que pude._

_- Hola Joe, soy Marisol pero puedes decirme Sol y ella es Amparo, pero puedes decirle Ampa. ¡Esperamos con ansías ir al concierto de hoy! Eres lo máximo en el escenario._

_- Gracias. _

_Ambas sonrieron._

_- Entonces… ¿Sol y… Ampi? – repetí equivocándome en la ultima letra y acercándome a ellas._

_- Jo…jo... Joe Jonas me puso un sobrenombre… -dijo Amparo antes de caerse desmayada al piso._

- No molestes Joe… ¡no me vas a decir que eso pasó! – se quejó Luna viendo a Sol.

- Está diciendo la verdad… -le expliqué.

- Pero, habías dicho que "lo que nadie sabía"… Tu "lo que nadie sabía", no es tan sorprendente – se quejó Laura como si le hubieran quitado la diversión al asunto.

- Pero es verdad que se desmayó – interrumpió Sol. – Realmente me asusté, claro que en un principio también pensé que saltaría encima de Joe si lo tenía a menos de 5 pasos.

Todos rieron.

- Entonces desde aquí retomo – les dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi coca-cola.

_- ¡Ay no! ¡Se desmayó! – gritó Sol. - ¡Qué no vas a hacer nada! – dijo viendo a Joe._

_- ¿Qué puedo hacer? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Se desmayó sola, no es mi culpa. Ya se levantará. _

_En ese momento espiar desde la puerta sirvió para poder intervenir. En pocos segundos entre a la sala y ayude a Sol a ver a Amparo quien ya volvía en sí._

_- Creo que es mejor que se vayan antes de que se vuelva a desmayar – sugirió Jack._

_- Pero no he podido hablar con Joe… - se quejó Sol._

_- ¿Te doy pases para ir al concierto en primera fila te parece? –dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa._

_Sol solo asintió con la cabeza como hipnotizada._

_- Entonces todo arreglado. Nos vamos. – Todos salieron por la puerta dejándonos a mí, a Sol y Amparo despertando._

_- No puedo creerlo… Joe dijo mi nombre… dijo "Ampi"._

_- Y Joe se fue porque te desmayaste, ahora levántate y vamos por agua y algo de comer al restaurante._

_- Tienen que quedarse conmigo, luego les explicaré lo de las entradas. – intervine. Lo que fuera por pasar más tiempo con Sol._

_- Está bien. –Asintieron mientras nos poníamos de pie – Pero tú pagas la cuenta. _

- Sol. Tú abusas de tu suerte. – rió Nick.

- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca. – dijo Luna viéndolo.

- ¡Qué culpa! El tenía más dinero que yo. Podía pagar la cuenta de algo en el restaurante del hotel… Además fue justo, porque hicimos otra apuesta.

- Otra apuesta que no fue del todo justa. – rió Dani.

- ¿Tengo yo la culpa de que él sea tan distraído? – rió a su vez Sol.

_- No vale. Yo no voy a comer nada. – me quejé._

_- Apostemos algo. – me dijo con una enorme sonrisa que me dejó algo tarado._

_- ¿Te sientes con suerte?_

_- Ella siempre tiene suerte. – afirmó Amparo._

_- Está bien; acepto. ¿Cuál es el juego?_

_- Número mayor gana. Di un número. – dijo a toda carrera sin dejarme pensar._

_- Setenta y seis. –respondí a toda velocidad._

_- Setenta y siete –dijo ella sonriente._

_- Y Sol vuelve a ganar – coreó Amparo._

_- No es justo… ¡Lo hiciste rápido para que no tuviera tiempo de pensar! Además ese juego es muy fácil de ganar más cuando eres la segunda en hablar._

_- Lo siento. Tú aceptaste el juego._

_- Está bien. Pagaré tu agua._

_- No, no, no, no. Yo dije que íbamos por algo al restaurante; tú vas a pagar la cuenta, no el agua._

_¿¡SUERTE, A DONDE TE FUISTE?_


End file.
